Diego's Mask
by ThereseZ
Summary: FAM Zorro: Zorro gets a pardon. Will Diego be able to take off his mask?
1. Missing

_Author's note (given pamz' review): I'm sorry if the formatting makes it harder for you to read this story. It is, however, deliberate, stemming from my own preferences. If you prefer more white space between the lines, you can click the big E at the top right of the story a couple of times to increase it. Enjoy :)_

* * *

― **Chapter 1 ―  
Missing**

`Padre?'  
Padre Benites looked up from his book.  
`Señorita Escalante! What brings you here this fine Friday morning?'  
`I'm sorry to disturb you, Padre. It's just... I really need to talk to someone.'  
The padre noticed she appeared upset. With a concerned look he invited her to join him on his porch.  
`What is the matter, my child?' he asked kindly.  
The young woman sat with hunched shoulders and wrung her hands. Her behavior worried the priest. She was usually such a strong and cheerful woman.  
`Victoria, please. What's wrong?' he pleaded.  
`It's Zorro!' she blurted. `You know he has been pardoned?'  
Padre Benites nodded. A messenger had arrived in the pueblo three days earlier, bearing the pardon for Zorro and any accomplices. Many people had expected Zorro to appear, but he had not.  
`He hasn't come for me,' Victoria sobbed.  
`You expected him to?' the padre asked.  
`Yes! I thought he would fulfill his promise.'  
`Everyone assumed he would take of his mask,' he agreed.  
Victoria shook her head violently.  
`I don't mean that. I'm talking about his promise to marry me.'  
Padre Benites looked at her in amazement. Had the hero of the pueblo actually proposed to the fiery señorita?  
`It was to be a secret until he could take of the mask,' she continued sadly, `and now he can, but he doesn't come for me.'  
In an attempt to console her, the padre patted her hand.  
`Perhaps there is a reason for his absence,' he said. `When was the last time you saw him, Victoria?'  
`Over three weeks ago! Before the royal emissary died,' she replied, while she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
He looked at her with a furrowed brow. What could explain Zorro's absence?  
`Oh Padre,' Victoria exclaimed, suddenly fearful. `You don't think he is dead, do you?'  
`What makes you say that, child?'  
`He hasn't been seen since the royal emissary offered him a truce at Diablo Canyon,' she explained wide-eyed. `What if Risendo killed him?'  
The priest shook his head. No, he did not believe that Zorro was dead.  
`What does your heart tell you?'  
Victoria sat silently for a while. What did her heart tell her? Despite her distress she felt hopeful. A small smile appeared on her tear-stained face.  
`That he's alive,' she nodded. `Yes, Zorro is alive.'  
`Well, then there must be another reason he has not been seen for over three weeks,' Padre Benites concluded. `I can understand why he hasn't been in the pueblo between the death of Emissary Risendo and the day he was pardoned. The alcalde gave him no reason to come.'  
Since the death of Gilberto Risendo at the hands of Alcalde de Soto, the man had been downcast. He had not invented any new laws or taxes. He had not illegally arrested any pueblo citizens. He only ordered the lancers to patrol the area and to arrest any bandits they might find. He was afraid of what Don Alejandro might tell the governor, not only about the events that let to him killing Don Alejandro's son, but also about the way he governed Los Angeles.  
`Yes, Zorro had no reason to come into the pueblo, because the alcalde was quiet,' Victoria conceded, `except perhaps to see me. I understand why he did not come though. It would have been too dangerous.'  
`But why would he stay away after he got a full pardon?' asked Padre Benites. `There is no danger anymore, is there?'  
Victoria stared at her hands. Tears welled from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.  
`Oh, Padre,' she cried. `It's me! He stays away because he's afraid of me!'  
The priest stared at her with raised eyebrows. What could possibly frighten Zorro about the young woman sitting in front of him?  
Before he could ask Victoria to elaborate, she explained, `Zorro thinks that I will not love him anymore once he removes his mask. He's afraid that I will still be in love with Zorro and not with the real man.'  
Padre Benites nodded in understanding. The physical danger of bullets and swords had been replaced by the emotional danger of rejection.  
`Fear is a strong emotion, daughter,' the padre said while smiling reassuringly, `much like love. It is not easy to overcome.'  
Victoria rubbed her hands over her cheeks in an attempt to regain her composure.  
`The pardon was probably as much a surprise to Zorro as it was to you,' he continued. `Give him some time, Victoria. He will surely come to you once he has plucked up the courage.'  
Victoria smiled at him and nodded.  
`Thank you, Padre,' she said gratefully. `That is probably what Diego would have said.'  
When he raised his eyebrows at her questioningly, she quickly said, `I'm sorry, Padre. I didn't mean... I'm happy I came to talk to you.'  
`But you would have preferred talking to Diego,' the padre concluded with a smile. `You miss him, don't you?'  
Diego had gone to Monterey with his father and Felipe almost three weeks earlier. They had left directly after Gilberto Risendo's funeral, because Don Alejandro wanted to speak to the governor and Diego wanted to arrange his adoption of Felipe as soon as possible.  
Victoria nodded slowly. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she missed her friend at least as much as she missed Zorro.  
`I'm sorry, Padre,' she repeated, `but I must confess that I only came to you, because I could not talk to Diego.'  
`It's all right, my child. You are hardly the first.'  
Victoria looked at him in confusion. The first? The first what?  
`Do you know how many people have come to me for advise only because Diego de la Vega is away?' he asked, though he didn't expect an answer. `You are not the only person who misses him. I do not think there is anyone in this pueblo who does not consider him a friend, except perhaps the alcalde. He does so much for them all.'  
Victoria had to admit that everybody seemed to like her friend. Of course he was always friendly to everybody, and he was rarely in a bad mood. But what did he ever really do for the pueblo citizens?  
`What has he done, Padre?' she sighed. `He just reads, plays the piano, writes poetry. What good does that do? It's not like he ever did anything against the alcalde's injustice or...'  
`Ah, Señorita!' the padre interrupted angrily. `Just because you do not see Diego fighting with a sword and a whip, that does not mean he isn't important to the people of this pueblo! Yes, he reads a lot. Do you know what he reads?'  
`Plays, poetry, novels,' replied Victoria.  
Padre Benites nodded, and continued her list, `Medical journals, law books, science articles. Do you know why he reads them?'  
`I don't know. I guess he likes it.'  
`Oh, I'm sure he enjoys it,' he agreed, `but I believe that is not the main reason. I think he reads them because he hopes that he will be able to help people with what he reads, and he does. Many people go to him for advise. In his absence they come to me, although I must admit I can rarely do more than offer prayer and tell them to have faith.'  
Victoria listened to him silently. No one had ever talked to her about Diego like this before. The padre's respect and appreciation for the young caballero were clear from his voice.  
`You think that playing the piano doesn't do any good, but have you ever listened to Diego play without feeling happy and at peace? His love for music touches everyone who hears it,' the padre continued sternly. `And the poetry he writes! Victoria, you have no idea how his poetry has touched the people of this pueblo. I've taught many of the poems he published in his newspaper to the children at the mission school. They recited them to their parents, friends and neighbors, which has inspired several illiterate people to learn how to read. They wanted to be able to read the poems themselves. After a while they began to read the other articles in the paper, many of which were also written by Diego. Do you see now what good he has done? He helps them in any way he can, like he helps you whenever you need him.'  
As he spoke tears began to spill from Victoria's eyes again. She felt guilty for having abused her friend. She felt like she had never really seen Diego. How could she not have known all this about him?  
Padre Benites smiled at her. Although he did not enjoy paining the señorita, he thought it was time she learned to at least appreciate the man.  
`Do not feel too guilty, my child,' he soothed her. `There is still time to make it right. When he returns, try not to take him for granted. He cares about you, you know. He deserves the same in return.'  
`You're right, Padre,' she sighed through her tears. `I have been taking him for granted. He is always there for me. From now on I will be there for him too.'  
The priest smiled at her and patted her hand.  
`I'm happy to hear that, daughter,' he said seriously, `because I expect the de la Vegas will be back within a few days, and I'm actually a bit concerned about Diego.'  
`You're concerned about him?' Victoria repeated worriedly. `Why? Is something wrong with him?'  
`From what I know about Diego, I'm afraid he might blame himself for his brother's death.'  
`Blame himself?' she exclaimed. `Why would he blame himself? The alcalde killed Risendo, and if he hadn't, Risendo would have killed Diego and his father!'  
`I know that, my child, and I'm sure Diego does too, but I still think he will somehow find himself at fault,' said the padre. `So I want to ask you to talk with him.'  
`Me? Why?' she asked confused. `Don't you think he has already talked about it with his father or Felipe?'  
`Perhaps he has, but men are not always comfortable talking about their feelings,' he confided with a wry smile. `Diego is very guarded with his emotions. I'm hoping you will be able to get him to open up to you.'  
Victoria chuckled. Surely Diego was the most open man she knew. But if Padre Benites wanted her to talk with him, then she would.  
`I will try, Padre,' she agreed.  
`Thank you, Victoria. Please let me know if my concern is founded.'  
`I will. Now I must go. I'm afraid I have lunch to prepare,' she replied, while she stood to take her leave. `Adiós, Padre, and thank you.'  
`De nada, Victoria. Vaya con Dios.'  
With a satisfied grin Padre Benites watched the young woman walk toward the plaza. Oh yes, he had quite effectively settled Victoria's concerns about Zorro and turned her attentions toward Diego de la Vega. How long, he wondered, until the de la Vegas would return? And how long until Zorro would make his appearance?


	2. To tell or not to tell

_Author's note: If you haven't seen it yet, please check out my AN regarding formatting at the start of this story. Also, I'm very busy at the moment (graduating and starting my job), but I think I can manage to update every three or four days. I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)_

* * *

― **Chapter 2 ―  
To tell or not to tell**

The tavern had been so busy the rest of the day that Victoria barely had time to wonder how long it would take Zorro to find enough courage to come to her and to feel a little concern at the possibility that Diego blamed himself for Risendo's death. By the time she locked up for the night she was too exhausted to think about her conversation with Padre Benites; she just wanted to get to bed.  
When she woke up early the next morning her first thoughts were of Diego. The day before she had laughed at the notion that Diego hid his emotions, but as she moved around her kitchen preparing breakfast she wasn't so sure anymore. How well did she really know the man she considered her best friend? She hoped he would be back soon. Yes, she declared to herself, she was going to pay more attention to Diego de la Vega.

Little did she know that at that very moment the subject of her thoughts slipped into the mission church in search of Padre Benites. Diego found the priest praying inside. He sat down in one of the pews and waited for the man to finish. He cleared his throat as the padre crossed himself and got up.  
`Diego, my boy! It's so good to see you. When did you get back?'  
Diego chuckled. At well over six feet tall and almost thirty years of age he hardly considered himself a boy.  
`It's good to be back, Father. We arrived late last night.'  
`Yet you are here early in the morning. Is something troubling you?'  
`Oh, no. I merely came to give you these,' Diego replied holding up a parcel. `I picked them up in Monterey.'  
Padre Benites took the parcel and pulled out several books. He looked at Diego in surprise.  
`I thought you might be able to use them in the mission school. Though I'm sure you will personally enjoy the volume on ornithology.'  
The padre smiled as he riffled through the book.  
`Thank you, Diego. I think I will enjoy reading this.'  
Diego gave him a quick smile before his face became serious. Padre Benites sat down beside him.  
`My son, you say nothing is troubling you,' the padre said observantly, `yet your face tells me you are worried.'  
`I'm just wondering if anything has happened while I was away,' he evaded. 'What's the latest news?'  
`Not much has happened over the past three weeks. The alcalde has been very quiet lately,' the padre informed him. `Oh, and Zorro has been pardoned.'  
Diego smiled and with a nod said, `That I knew. I was in Monterey when the pardon was issued.'  
`Yes, well... Everyone expected Zorro to show up and unmask, but he hasn't been seen yet. It has really upset Señorita Escalante.'  
`Victoria is upset?' Diego asked concerned.  
`Yes. She came to talk to me yesterday. For a moment she was afraid that Zorro was dead, killed by the emissary, but her heart told her that he was still alive. Then she concluded that it had been to dangerous for him to come see her before the pardon, and that afterward he was afraid to tell her his identity.'  
Diego nodded in understanding, but the padre had not finished.  
`It didn't even occur to her that he was simply out of town.'  
Diego stared suspiciously at the priest, who smiled happily back at him.  
`You know, don't you?'  
Padre Benites nodded. The immediate change that came over Diego surprised the priest. He suddenly seemed to radiate strength and confidence. He glanced around quickly to make sure they would not be overheard.  
`How long?' he asked in the deep voice the padre associated with Zorro.  
`I had my suspicions from the moment I met you,' the padre answered. `You made me doubt myself many times though. Your behavior was so passive; exactly the opposite of Zorro. When Señorita Escalante wanted to get married, I thought you would court her as yourself...'  
`Actually I did try to talk to her the day before the wedding, but she was busy. After that the whole business with the cannon kept Zorro quite occupied.'  
The padre remembered the day Victoria had almost married Lieutenant Juan Ortiz very well. She had backed out at the very last second and ran into Zorro's arms the moment he appeared. Moments later Alcalde de Soto had attempted to shoot Zorro and Victoria with a cannon, which backfired because Zorro had tinkered with it.  
`When did you know for sure?' Diego asked.  
With a smile Padre Benites told him, `Oh, I've been certain for months, since your father was arrested for being Zorro. Nobody seemed to wonder where he had gotten Zorro's clothes and sword, and afterward you quickly had Señorita Escalante spread the word not to talk about it anymore. Combined with my suspicions, that was enough to convince me.'  
Diego frowned at this communication. How many other people had made the connection between himself and Zorro that day?  
`I don't think anyone else considers it possible that you are Zorro though,' the padre assured him. `You are generally believed to be quite incapable of handling a sword. Everyone thinks you are only interested in passive pursuits.'  
Diego nodded and replied, `Yes, I worked very hard to create that image. But now I think it leaves me with a bit of a problem.'  
`And what problem is that?'  
`Victoria,' he replied sadly. `She doesn't love me.'  
Padre Benites stared at him. The day before the priest had believed that Victoria's claim about Zorro's fear was a result of her own anxiety. Now it appeared there was some truth to her claims.  
`What makes you think that, my son? She loves Zorro, and you are him.'  
`Yes, she loves Zorro, but not Diego. If I remove the mask, she will only see plain, boring Diego, the image I created to hide my identity.'  
`Ah, but the man behind the mask is not plain, boring Diego, is he,' the padre pointed out. `Don't you think she will understand that?'  
`It's not just that, Padre,' he sighed. `I've been lying to her for years! I've kept this secret from her for so long that I'm afraid she will never forgive me. If I tell her, then I might lose her.'  
`And if you do not tell her?'  
Diego thought about that for a while. He realized that not telling Victoria was not an option.  
`I won't be able to go to her as Zorro. She will probably demand that I take off the mask,' he admitted grudgingly, `and I can't continue to just play her friend, to be near her but never to hold her and kiss her again.'  
The padre raised his eyebrows at this remark. What liberties had Zorro taken with the tavern owner?  
`We did nothing improper, Padre. We've only kissed a little.' Diego shifted uncomfortably and quickly added, `We are engaged, you know.'  
`Yes, she let on about that. So what are you going to do?'  
`I'm going to tell her,' he replied decidedly. `I just wish I could prepare her.'  
`I suppose I could talk to her,' Padre Benites offered. `Tell her some things. If that makes you feel better.'  
Diego sighed in relief. Yes, that might work. The padre could talk to Victoria and make sure she understood.  
`Would you?' he asked hopeful. `I was considering writing her a letter, but this is better.'  
The padre agreed and they spent some time discussing what the priest would and would not tell Victoria.

`What will you do now, my son?' Padre Benites asked as Diego stood up and stepped out of the pew. `Are you going to ignore Señorita Escalante until I have spoken with her?'  
`I'm afraid that is quite impossible. My father wants me to invite her for dinner this evening.'  
`In that case I will speak to her as soon as possible,' the padre chuckled.  
`Thank you, Padre. But, please, could you at least wait until tomorrow?' Diego asked seriously. `I think it might appear as too much of a coincidence to Victoria if she finds out you spoke to Zorro the very morning after I returned. I don't want her to guess it's me. I want to tell her myself.'  
`Very well, Diego. Now go invite the señorita and enjoy your evening.'  
Diego smiled wryly while the priest laughed at him. He made his way to the church door and saluted in a Zorro-like manner before stepping outside. Inside the church Padre Benites smiled gleefully.


	3. Change

― **Chapter 3 ―  
Change**

As Diego entered Victoria's tavern he once again appeared to be the studious caballero everyone took him for. The tavern was empty apart from a group of caballeros sitting at one of the tables at the back of the room. Diego greeted them with a friendly nod before moving toward the bar, where the tavern owner was busy polishing some glasses.  
Victoria was roused from her chore and thoughts by the sudden movement in front of her.  
`Diego!'  
He smiled at her and tried to contain his emotions. She looked more beautiful than he remembered.  
`Hola, Victoria!' he said in a voice he hoped was casual. `Did you miss me?'  
Victoria beamed at him and teasingly said, `Maybe a little.'  
Well, she wasn't going to tell him just how much; she was hardly ready to admit it to herself. She felt relieved her friend had come in while she was standing behind her bar, otherwise she might have hugged him. Realizing Diego was watching her attentively, she quickly gathered herself.  
`When did you get back?'  
`Late last night,' Diego replied quickly.  
Victoria looked taken aback. It was not like her friend to be up this early, especially when he had had a late night.  
`Are you here for breakfast?' she asked, although she had finished serving breakfast an hour before.  
`No, thank you. I already had some,' he chuckled.  
This amazed Victoria even more. Again she wondered how well she really knew Diego.  
`So what are you doing here this early in the morning?' she questioned.  
`It's not that early!' was Diego's surprising response.  
`What's gotten into you, Diego? Why are you here?'  
`Gotten into me? Why nothing, Victoria,' he said pleasantly, evading her second question.  
`Diego de la Vega! It's not like you to be this secretive,' she cried exasperated. `What's going on?'  
He smiled at her heated face. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she was angry.  
`My father and I would like to have you over for dinner this evening,' he finally explained, hoping she was not too upset to accept; his father would never forgive him.  
Victoria looked at him silently. Her friend certainly seemed cheerful enough, but perhaps he was hiding his emotions as the padre suggested. Maybe going to the de la Vega hacienda for dinner would give her an opportunity to talk with Diego privately.  
Mistaking her silence for hesitation, Diego added, `It's just a family dinner. Father, Felipe and myself. My father thought that if I got here early enough you might be able to attend.'  
`Oh, I'm sure Pilar can cover for me,' she replied with a smile.  
`Then you accept?' he asked with mixed feelings. He was happy to spend the evening with her, but the idea of pretending to be nothing more than her friend the whole time tormented him.  
`Yes, Diego, I would be happy to join you.'  
Diego breathed deeply to calm his nerves.  
`In that case I will pick you up at seven o'clock,' he informed her with a small smile. `Now, if you will excuse me, I must speak with those gentlemen.'  
Victoria watched him as he joined the caballeros at their table. He looked confident as he spoke with them. Unintentionally she caught part of their conversation.  
`But, Don Diego, there hasn't been any trouble for weeks,' said Don Emilio.  
`I'm aware of that, my friend,' Diego replied forcefully. `But should it prove necessary, we would like to know we have your support.'  
Victoria started as someone near the door cleared his throat. The alcalde glared at Diego. Clearly he too had heard the last part of the conversation.  
`Are you instigating an uprising, Señor?' he asked angrily.  
Diego stood up and calmly walked over to de Soto.  
`Not at all, Ignacio. My father and I merely feel that the caballeros should be prepared to stand up to you if you go back to your old ways. You may no longer have to answer to Zorro, but you will answer to us.'  
Victoria gasped. Was her friend threatening the alcalde?  
`Are you threatening me, de la Vega?' de Soto asked infuriated, evidently thinking along the same lines.  
`No, Señor,' Diego replied composedly. `I'm simply warning you.'  
De Soto grumbled and turned to walk back out of the tavern. He froze in his tracks as Diego called after him.  
`Alcalde! I think I should tell you... The governor has asked me to keep him informed of the goings-on in this pueblo.'  
The alcalde glanced at Diego with a stunned expression, but did not respond. As he stomped toward his office de Soto thought that Diego de la Vega was becoming as troublesome as his father.  
`I'll see you at seven, Victoria,' Diego said, leaving too.  
Victoria could only nod, while she stared at her friend in amazement. What had gotten in to him?

Diego returned to the tavern at seven o'clock precisely. When he entered, Victoria was nowhere to be seen. Deciding to check the kitchen, he pulled the curtain aside, but he only found Pilar.  
`Buenas tardes, Pilar. Where is Victoria?' he asked worriedly.  
`I'm sure she will be down in a moment, Don Diego. She went upstairs to change her clothes a while ago.'  
The young woman picked up some plates and slipped past Diego to serve the customers. Diego followed her back into the main room of the tavern and glanced up at the balcony. His heart skipped a beat as he caught sight of Victoria. She was wearing a lovely dress he had never seen before and she had put her hair up with a clasp. Diego was hardly the only man who stared at her while she walked down the stairs. Ignoring the attention and the sudden silence her presence had caused, Victoria walked over to Diego and smiled at him.  
`You look beautiful, Victoria,' he croaked.  
`Thank you, Diego,' she replied, blushing at the unexpected compliment.  
Diego led her out of the tavern and silently assisted her into the carriage. He was about to climb in after her when Sergeant Mendoza approached him.  
`Hola, Don Diego!' the sergeant said cheerfully. `I'm so happy that you are back.'  
`Thank you, Sergeant. It's good to be...'  
While Diego responded, the sergeant had noticed Victoria sitting in the carriage and his face fell.  
`Señorita Escalante! You are leaving? I was looking forward to some of your enchiladas.'  
`I'm going to the de la Vegas for dinner, Mendoza,' Victoria replied. `Don't worry. Pilar will make your enchiladas.'  
`It's not the same,' muttered Mendoza.  
Diego chuckled as the soldier entered the tavern, looking dejected.  
`We'd better go. My father won't like it if were late,' he said to Victoria, seating himself next to her in the carriage.  
They spent the drive to the hacienda in complete silence. Victoria contemplated asking him how he felt about his brother's death, but she was afraid it might spoil the evening. In the mean time Diego felt it was best not to attempt speaking; he was certain the close proximity of the woman he loved affected his voice.

`Ah, Victoria! It's so good to see you,' Don Alejandro said happily as Diego led her through the front door.  
`Thank you, Don Alejandro.'  
`My dear, you look lovely, but did Diego not tell you this was a simple family dinner?' the don asked with a frown at his son.  
`Oh, he told me,' she assured him. `I just thought I'd dress up for the occasion.'  
Don Alejandro beamed at the young woman. She did look beautiful, and, judging by the smile on his son's face, Diego thought so too. At that moment Felipe appeared. He waved at Diego to get his attention and quickly signed something.  
`Felipe is happy to see you, Victoria,' Diego interpreted.  
Felipe smiled at her before signing some more.  
`Ah, and he would like us to know that dinner is ready.' Diego chuckled and with a smile added, `It seems my son is hungry.'  
`Your son?' Victoria asked in surprise.  
`Yes, one visit to Monterey was enough to arrange the adoption.'  
`Oh, congratulations, Diego, Felipe!' she exclaimed.  
She quickly kissed both men on their cheeks in delight before turning to Don Alejandro. She didn't notice that both Diego and Felipe turned red.  
`You must be very proud of your son and grandson, Don Alejandro,' she said as he led her into the dinning room.  
`Indeed I am,' he replied cheerfully.  
Dinner was pleasant as they discussed the current situation in the pueblo. Zorro's pardon was mentioned but not discussed at length as Victoria didn't feel like talking about the masked man and neither of the de la Vegas wanted to reveal their involvement. After dinner Victoria excused herself to freshen up. When she returned she found Don Alejandro alone in the sala reading a book. She wondered where Diego and Felipe had disappeared to.  
`Ah, Victoria. I don't know where Felipe has gone off to, but I believe Diego is outside, in the garden. I think he needed some fresh air,' the don told her.  
`Thank you, Don Alejandro. I think I will go and find him.'

* * *

_Author's note: Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Reviews won't make me change the storyline, but they will make me happy ;)_


	4. Dance

― **Chapter 4 ―  
Dance**

Victoria found Diego sitting in the garden as his father had said. He was staring into the night, lost in thought. He didn't seem to notice as she sat down in the chair beside him. Perhaps now was a good time to ask him about his brother's death.  
`Diego?' she said softly.  
`Hmm?' he mumbled, coming out of his reverie. `Oh, I'm sorry, Victoria. I was just thinking.'  
Victoria smiled to herself. Yes, this was the Diego she knew, absentminded and daydreaming.  
`May I ask you something, Diego?'  
`Anything, Victoria, as always,' he replied, wondering what could be on her mind.  
`Do you... Do you blame yourself for your brother's death?' she asked hesitantly.  
`Blame myself? Whatever gave you that idea?' he exclaimed, jumping up from his chair. Before she could answer, he quickly said, `It's getting cold out here. We should go inside.'  
Victoria stared after her friend as he walked away from her. What did this mean? Was he offended by the idea that he might blame himself, or did he actually do so and was he unwilling to talk about it?

While she slowly walked back into the hacienda, Victoria heard a soft melody coming from the sala. She sat down in a chair near the piano and watched Diego's long fingers caress the keys. As Felipe entered the room, Diego nodded at him. The young man stood next to the piano with his hand on the instrument. He smiled when Diego played a more lively tune. He must like feeling the vibrations, Victoria mused. She marveled at the way Diego had adapted to his son's deafness. He always seemed to understand Felipe. She stood up from her chair and walked around the room, slowly swaying to the music.  
`I think Victoria would like to dance,' observed Diego with a wink to his son.  
Victoria stopped and stared at him. Don Alejandro looked up from his book just in time to catch Felipe's gestured response.  
`He's right, Diego. How is he supposed to dance without hearing the music?' he commented.  
`I was not suggesting he should,' Diego replied, looking pointedly at his father.  
`Oh no, Diego! I'm too old to dance with such a handsome young lady,' Don Alejandro exclaimed. `If someone is going to dance with Victoria, it's going to be you.'  
Diego glanced at Victoria, wishing he had held his tongue. He felt coerced as his father took his place behind the piano, but he had to admit he had brought this on himself.  
`You don't have to dance with me, Diego,' said Victoria quickly as Don Alejandro began to play.  
`I don't think we have much choice in the matter,' Diego replied with a small smile. `My father seems quite determined.'  
Victoria looked over at Don Alejandro and Felipe, who both nodded at her encouragingly.  
`All right then. Let's dance,' Victoria said cheerfully.  
She grabbed Diego's arm and pulled him away from the piano. Giving in to her smile, Diego took her hand in his and placed his other hand on the small of her back. Victoria enjoyed herself as her friend led her around the room, and both were soon oblivious to their surroundings.  
`What do you think, Felipe? Should I play something with a little more tempo?' Don Alejandro whispered to his grandson.  
Felipe grinned at him and nodded. It was good to see his father dancing with Victoria, even if she didn't know how he felt about her.  
The couple continued to dance as Don Alejandro picked up the tempo. Both were smiling while they whirled around the room. Diego spun Victoria away from him, then pulled her back and dipped her. She laughed as he pulled her back up and joined him in a bow for Felipe, who was applauding them loudly.  
`Bravo!' called Don Alejandro, abandoning the piano and joining in the applause.  
Diego led Victoria to a nearby chair and poured her a glass of water.  
`Thank you, Diego,' she said breathlessly, surprised he was not equally out of breath.  
`I think it's time you take Victoria home, son,' said Don Alejandro.  
Diego nodded and left to summon the carriage.  
`Thank you for joining us for dinner, my dear.'  
`Thank you for inviting me, Don Alejandro,' Victoria replied gratefully. `I had a lovely evening.'  
Don Alejandro smiled at her while he escorted her out of the hacienda and to the front gate, where Diego was waiting.  
`Adiós, Victoria,' the don said, assisting her into the carriage.  
`Adiós, Don Alejandro,' she replied while she waved back at Felipe, who was still standing at the door.

Victoria stifled a yawn as they drove back to the pueblo.  
`I think I'd better get you back to your tavern quickly, or you might fall asleep right here,' Diego chuckled.  
`I'm fine, Diego,' she replied drowsily, `but I never knew dancing could be so tiring, especially since I'm normally on my feet all day.'  
He thought about the evening and didn't respond.  
`I did enjoy dancing with you, Diego.'  
`So did I, Victoria,' he replied absentmindedly.  
`Maybe we can do it again sometime?'  
`I'd like that,' he said with a smile.  
As they entered the pueblo, Diego fell silent again and Victoria wondered what he was thinking about. Could it be their exchange in the garden?  
`Diego?'  
`Hmm?'  
`Are you angry at me for what I asked in the garden?' she asked apprehensively.  
`Not at all.'  
`Good. I didn't mean anything by it, you know. I'm just a bit worried about you.'  
`I'm fine, Victoria. Really,' he assured her.  
Diego pulled up the carriage in front of the tavern and helped Victoria down.  
`Gracias, Diego. Buenas noches.'  
`Good night, Victoria.'  
Diego waited until she had entered the tavern and he heard her lock up before turning the carriage back toward the hacienda. Inside Victoria leaned against the door.  
`Zorro, I sure hope you can dance too,' she whispered into the darkness.

When he returned home, Diego found his father and son playing chess in the library. They grinned at him as he entered.  
`I suppose you thought that was funny,' he groaned.  
`Oh, come now, Diego,' Don Alejandro exclaimed. `You looked happy enough while you were dancing.'  
`That's because I thought I had better enjoy the moment, Father. Once she finds out that I've been lying to here for the past six years, she may never want to dance with me again,' he replied dejectedly.  
`You still believe she will reject you? Well, I don't. Oh, she will be angry for a while, but she'll come around.'  
`We'll see, won't we,' Diego muttered. `Now, if you will excuse me, I think I'll go to bed.'  
Don Alejandro glanced at the chessboard.  
`Wait a moment, Diego. I think I'm finally beating your son, and I'd like you to see it.'  
Diego observed Felipe's grin and gave the board a once-over.  
`He's just playing with you, Father. You're not going to win,' he warned.  
`Nonsense, I'm winning! Don't you see?' Don Alejandro exclaimed.  
Diego turned to Felipe and muttered, `Just do it will you. I want to go to bed.'  
With a nod and another grin Felipe made his move.  
`There, checkmate,' Diego said triumphantly. `Good night, Father, Felipe.'  
He walked out of the library toward his bedroom, while his father stared at the chessboard and shook his head. Felipe nudged his grandfather, pointed at Diego and shrugged.  
`Diego!' Don Alejandro called after him. `What are you going to do about Victoria?'  
`I don't know, Father. Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow,' was the frustrated response they heard before Diego slammed the door to his room.  
`I hope he tells her before he breaks down the house,' his father muttered.  
Felipe could only agree, but he doubted Diego would really tell her the next day.

* * *

_Author's note: There! I kept my promise of updating every three or four days, even though I'm a nervous wreck (graduation jitters). How did you like the garden chat? :p_


	5. Masks

― **Chapter 5 ―  
Masks**

`Amen,' said Padre Benites.  
`Amen,' the parishioners chorused.  
`Now, before you all leave, there is someone whom I'd like to welcome to our pueblo. Although he has been a member of this parish for many years, it is my pleasure to introduce Don Felipe de la Vega.'  
Diego had to prod his son to make him stand. Felipe smiled shyly at the cheerful people around him. Soon a large group was surrounding father and son, shaking their hands and expressing their congratulations. As the crowd pulled them out of the mission church, Diego observed that Victoria was still seated in one of the pews. A few minutes after the last parishioners had left the church Padre Benites approached her.  
`Victoria, child. Is there something I can do for you?'  
`I'm worried about Diego, Padre,' she replied. `I tried talking with him about his brother's death yesterday. He got upset and walked away. When I asked him about it later, he assured me he was fine, but I'm not sure I believe him.'  
`Is there any particular reason why you don't believe him?' the padre asked, sitting down beside her.  
`He was behaving strangely all day. He was secretive,' Victoria explained, `and charming. Diego is never secretive and rarely charming. Yet the way he danced with me...'  
`That doesn't sound like a man to worry about. It sounds like a man who was enjoying himself.'  
`Yes, but what if he's hiding his emotions, like you said?' she said concernedly.  
`You're right, Victoria,' the priest agreed. `Perhaps you should try again.'  
`Thank you, Padre. I think I will.'  
She was ready to leave, when Padre Benites stopped her.  
`Victoria, could you stay for a moment?'  
`Sí, Padre, but why?' she asked.  
`Zorro has asked me to explain some things to you,' he replied.  
Victoria's eyes widened as she turned to him.  
`You have spoken with Zorro?' she cried. `How is that possible? He hasn't been seen in weeks!'  
`Actually, he has. He was just wearing different cloths.'  
Victoria stared at him in confusion. She gasped as realization struck her.  
`You know who he is!' she exclaimed. `Please, Padre, tell me!'  
`I'm sorry, Victoria, I cannot. Zorro will reveal himself to you in his own way and in his own time.'  
`When? And why has he told you and not me?' Victoria asked angrily.  
`Victoria, he did not tell me. I already knew.'  
`What? How?' she exclaimed.  
`Zorro was the first person I met when I came to Los Angeles and as padre I know most of the pueblo citizens. It wasn't long before I became suspicious of one particular man.'  
`Who?' Victoria asked quickly, hoping she could surprise him into telling her.  
`You will find out soon enough,' the priest replied with a smile, `but first I have to explain some things to you.'  
`All right, I'm listening,' she replied impatiently.  
Padre Benites looked at the young woman sitting next to him in the pew and wondered where to begin.  
Finally he said, `Victoria, I think that first of all you should know that Zorro had no idea I knew his identity. The man came to see me on another matter when I mentioned to him that you were upset about Zorro's continued absence. He was very concerned about you. When he discovered that I knew his secret, he confided in me. He knows he has to tell you who he is, but he's afraid. He wished he could prepare you. He was considering writing you a letter, when I offered to talk to you.'  
`Why can he not just talk to me himself? Or is he afraid to do that too?' Victoria asked dejectedly.  
`What would you do if Zorro came to talk to you?'  
Victoria thought about that for a moment before replying, `I'd demand that he take off the mask. I wouldn't no longer accept his excuse that it protects me.'  
`That is exactly what he thought, and talking to you about it as himself was not an option either, since you would probably realize he was Zorro before he could tell you everything he wants you to know.'  
Victoria had to admit the padre was right. Zorro had made the best decision in accepting his help.  
`What is it he wants me to know, Padre?' she asked softly.  
`The man behind the mask of Zorro also wears another mask.'  
Padre Benites could see that this statement confused Victoria; a frown wrinkled her forehead.  
`I don't understand. What other mask?'  
`It's not a physical mask, Victoria,' the priest clarified. `When he wears Zorro's mask he hides half his face. When he is not Zorro he masks half his personality.'  
`Why would he do that?' she asked in amazement.  
`To avoid suspicion, of course. If he had publicly displayed his overdeveloped sense of justice, his commanding presence, his ability to fight, he would have soon found his neck in the noose. You might have fallen in love with the real man, but you would have soon lost him or hung alongside him. He could not take that chance.'  
Victoria nodded in understanding while the padre continued his explanation.  
`That is also why he refused to tell you before he was pardoned, although he was tempted on occasion. You might have been able to convince the pueblo citizens, and particularly the alcalde, that you were no longer in love with Zorro and then, after a courtship, he could have married you. But he knew that if Zorro were ever captured, your life would have been in danger as well. Victoria, everything he has done he has done to keep you safe.'  
Tears were streaming down Victoria's cheeks. She finally understood what Zorro had meant by saying his mask protected her. Padre Benites waited patiently for the young woman to stop sobbing.  
`Do I know him?' Victoria asked when she had composed herself.  
`You know the man he pretends to be,' the padre replied after a moment's hesitation. `I think very few people know the real man. I only caught a glimpse of him when we spoke. During our conversation he changed. Despite the fact that I already knew he was Zorro, it was startling. His whole demeanor was different, and he addressed me differently too. He has even been masking his voice.'  
`He sounds differently?' Victoria asked incredulously.  
`Oh yes, and he has created an image of himself, which, as far as I know, nobody but me has ever doubted. He is truly cunning.'  
`Like a fox,' Victoria added with a smile.  
`Exactly,' said Padre Benites. `But now he sees it as a problem. You see, to maintain this image he has effectively been lying to you for years. Furthermore, you never appeared to have any feelings for him when he was not wearing Zorro's mask.'  
`So he thinks I will be angry at him for lying, even though you've just explained very clearly why he did,' she concluded, `and he thinks I do not love him, because I've shown no interest for the man he pretended to be. I'm sorry, but I don't think that makes any sense.'  
The padre chuckled at her quick assessment.  
`It doesn't, and that's what I told him. This talk with you is as much to your benefit as to his; it's simply to make him feel better,' he admitted. `Zorro is a very clever man, but when it comes to love he doesn't always think straight. How did he put it again? Oh, yes... Love fries a man's brain like a crisp tortilla!'  
Victoria laughed out loud and Padre Benites felt he had told her everything she needed to know.  
`I'm sure Zorro will reveal himself to you soon, daughter,' he assured her. `Now I will let you go. You probably have customers waiting.'  
`Yes. Thank you, Padre.'  
Padre Benites escorted her out of the church. As he watched Victoria walk toward the tavern, he noticed Diego and his family mounting their horses. He caught the young caballero's eye and gave him an inconspicuous nod.  
`Father,' said Diego as they rode out of the pueblo. `I wonder if you could do something for me.'


	6. Man in black

_Author's note: Sorry for the cliffy. I hope updating so soon makes up for it. (Don't get used to it though; I just happened to have some spare time today.). Problem was that I had to split the story somewhere and that was the best place. Besides I don't do angst (yet), and I have to create suspension somehow :p_

* * *

― **Chapter 6 ―  
Man in black**

`Hola, Victoria,' said Don Alejandro as he walked into the tavern.  
Victoria greeted him with a smile.  
`Don Alejandro, I didn't expect to see you back in the pueblo today.'  
`Neither did I, but after siesta Diego and Felipe decided to play chess and I got tired of watching,' he sighed. `So I thought I'd come here for a drink and some company.'  
`Well then, have a seat and I'll get us some juice. I can take a break for a few minutes.'  
Don Alejandro sat down at a table away from the other customers and waited for Victoria to return.  
`Gracias,' he said as she put his juice down in front of him.  
Victoria returned his smile and sat down on the opposite side of the table. When she was beginning to wonder what they could talk about, the don gave her a pleading look.  
`Victoria, I was hoping you could do me a favor.'  
`What kind of a favor, Don Alejandro?' she asked earnestly.  
`Could you come and stay at the hacienda for a few days? Something is troubling Diego, and I'm not sure I can help him with it.'  
So something was definitely troubling her friend, but would she be able to help? And what about Zorro?  
`Please, Victoria. I don't know what to do with him, but when you came to dinner he seemed so much happier. If you stay a while, he might open up to you.'  
Victoria smiled. Zorro had found her at the de la Vega hacienda before. He could do it again. Besides, she had promised herself that she would be there for Diego.  
`Yes, Don Alejandro, I think I can stay with you for a few days,' she agreed.  
`Thank you,' he replied gratefully. `I will make sure one of the guest rooms is prepared for you.'  
`I'm only sorry that I cannot come with you right now. I'm afraid I won't be able to come until tomorrow.'  
`That's fine, Victoria. I will tell Maria to expect you only for dinner, or will you be there before lunch?'  
`No, after siesta, I think. I'll need some time to pack my things, and I'll have to make sure Pilar can manage the tavern while I'm staying with you,' she explained.  
`Then I'll expect to see you sometime after siesta. Thank you, my dear, for your help and for the juice,' he said, holding up his empty glass.  
Victoria nodded and smiled at him.  
`Now, I think I'll go find out who won the chess match,' he sighed, standing up. `Probably Felipe. He's become very good. I started playing with him yesterday shortly after you left, and he beat me moments after Diego got home.'  
`You must be very proud of your grandson,' Victoria chuckled.  
`I am! I just wish he let me win once in a while, like Diego,' he called as he walked to the door. `I'll see you tomorrow, Victoria.'  
`Adiós, Don Alejandro.'

Victoria arrived at the de la Vega hacienda an hour after her siesta. Don Alejandro opened the front door.  
`Ah, Victoria, my dear. I'm so happy you're here,' he said cheerfully. `Come inside. I'll have Miguel take your luggage to your room. He'll see to your wagon as well.'  
`Thank you, Don Alejandro,' she replied as she stepped past him into the hallway.  
The don led her further into the house, when he saw his son approaching.  
`Ah, good. Here's Diego,' he called. `Could you two keep each other company for a while? I still have some work to do.'  
Diego nodded and took his father's place next to Victoria. As Don Alejandro walked away, Victoria glanced at her friend. Something was different about him, but she wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it was the well cut black suit he was wearing; he usually wore blue or brown.  
`You should wear black more often, Diego,' she said as she walked into the library. `It suits you.'  
Diego swallowed and walked after her. This was it! If he didn't tell her now, then he never would.  
`Ah, querida, but I have.'  
Victoria wasn't sure what struck her first, what he said or the deep voice with which he said it. She turned around to face him with wide eyes. She saw Diego standing before her, yet it was not Diego. She couldn't quite comprehend it.  
`It was you?' she cried.  
`Yes,' was his simple answer.  
Victoria closed her eyes. Suddenly words spoken many months ago rang through her head.  
_`So who is she?'  
`I beg your pardon?'  
`You told Zafira that there was someone else in your life. Who is it?'  
_Victoria's eyes flew open.  
`It was me!' she exclaimed.  
`What?' Diego said in confusion.  
`When you told Zafira that there was someone else in your life, you were talking about me!'  
It took Diego a moment to realize what she was talking about.  
`You remember that?' he asked incredulously. `Yes, of course I was talking about you.'  
`Why didn't you tell me, Diego?' she asked near tears.  
`How could I tell you I love you, when you were in love with Zorro?' he asked pointedly.  
He really loved her! Diego was surprised to see a smile appear on her face, although there were also tears in her eyes. Well, at least she wasn't angry. Just as he began to feel relief, he saw anger flare across her face.  
`Ouch!' he cried as Victoria slapped his chest. `What was that for?'  
`That was for thinking I wouldn't love you anymore if I knew you were Zorro.'  
Before Diego could respond, she put her hands on his chest and softly placed a kiss on his lips.  
`And what was that for?' he asked with a smile.  
`That was for still loving me after all the horrible things I said to you,' Victoria replied as tears streamed down her face. `Oh, Diego, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I..'  
`Victoria, stop!' Diego said, pulling her into a hug. `Stop, please. My father has been apologizing profusely since I told him a month ago. You know he actually called me a coward once? To my face, I might add.'  
`I'm so sorry, Diego,' she sobbed.  
`Don't be, Victoria. I'm not angry about it. I've tried to explain it to my father, and I'll try to explain it to you. I'm not saying the things you said didn't hurt me, but at the same time they also meant my secret was safe. Do you understand?'  
Victoria nodded with her head pressed against his chest. After a minute she stepped away from him.  
`Diego? No more secrets?' she said with a small voice.  
`No more secrets. I promise,' Diego assured her, while he wiped the tears from her cheeks. `And on that note... Felipe! You can come in now.'  
Victoria stared at him. Why was he calling his deaf son? She startled as Felipe walked into the room with his head low.  
`What? How?' Victoria gasped.  
`He was spying on us,' Diego replied.  
Victoria glanced at the young man. Spying?  
`Listening in,' Diego clarified, gesturing to his own ears.  
`Listening? Felipe can hear?' The surprise was clear in her voice. `Felipe, you can hear?'  
The young man nodded with his head still bowed.  
`Wait a minute! How did you know he was there?' she asked Diego.  
`I heard him. He was shifting his feet,' Diego explained, glaring at his son, `because he knew he wasn't supposed to eavesdrop. When he found his path blocked, he should have gone around back.'  
When Felipe looked up with a sly smile, Diego chuckled and pushed his head back down.  
`What do you mean?' Victoria asked. `What was blocking his path?'  
`We were,' he replied. `I'll show you.'  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the fireplace.  
`Go on,' Diego said to his son.  
Victoria looked on in astonishment as Felipe pushed on a segment of the mantel and, in a move which was clearly routine, walked through the opening that appeared in the fireplace. When the wall slid back shut, she looked up at Diego with wide eyes. Smiling at her, he also pushed the mantel.  
`After you,' he said, waving his hand to the opening.  
Victoria bowed her head and ducked through. She glanced back to see Diego joining her in the semi-dark passage.  
`You get back out by pulling this,' he explained, pointing at the candlestick on the wall.  
Victoria nodded and walked further down the passage. The passage opened up to a large room. She gasped when she recognized Zorro's cave. After looking around for a moment, she noticed Felipe was brushing Toronado. Diego followed her glance in his son's direction.  
`Felipe has been helping me. He keeps me informed of the goings-on in the pueblo, he keeps this place clean and he takes care of Toronado,' he explained.  
Felipe looked up and smiled at Victoria.  
`And on occasion he's taken care of me,' Diego added with a look of appreciation at he son.  
Diego started as Victoria suddenly turned on him and, with an angry look, slapped his chest.  
Before he could ask why, she cried, `That is for making me worry. All those times you could have been hurt, and I thought you would be alone!'  
Her anger increased when Diego grinned at her.  
`What?' she exclaimed irately.  
Not wanting to be in the middle of an argument, Felipe quickly fled up the steps. Diego continued to grin at Victoria.  
`What?' she repeated exasperated.  
`Nothing,' he replied brightly. `It's just that when you slapped me earlier, it was followed by a kiss. I was hoping you'd do it again.'  
Victoria stared at him, her anger ebbing away. She began to understand the man in front of her, the strange mixture between Zorro and Diego, and she liked it. A smile spread across her face as she hurled herself into his arms.

`Felipe, where are Victoria and Diego?' Don Alejandro asked when he entered the library a few minutes later.  
Felipe pointed at the fireplace.  
`Ah, he told her,' his grandfather said happily. `How did she take it?'  
Felipe shrugged. He signed that Victoria had seemed all right at first, but had become angry and that was when he left.  
`I'm sorry, Felipe, I'm not sure I understand,' Don Alejandro apologized. `I think I'll just have a look.'  
Felipe followed his grandfather, ducking into the passage behind the fireplace. At least he didn't hear raised voices. He almost bumped into Don Alejandro, who suddenly stopped on entering the cave. He glanced around his grandfather and felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. It was hard to tell where Diego ended and Victoria began.  
`I see Victoria has accepted you, Diego,' Don Alejandro said loudly.


	7. Sense of propriety

― **Chapter 7 ―  
Sense of propriety**

Victoria spent the rest of the day in continuous amazement. With Felipe's help Diego recounted the events that led to him becoming Zorro. He also told her how close she had come to discovering Zorro's identity the day he proposed. She remembered he would have taken of his mask if the alarm system hadn't gone off, but she learned it was not just that. He had spotted his normal clothes hanging on the clothes rack, but he had quickly covered them with Zorro's cape. Moments later Felipe had entered the cave, and Diego had barely managed to distract her long enough for the boy to leave. And finally, if the Indian medicine had not knocked her out, she would have heard Don Alejandro calling him through the walls. Victoria laughed at the desperate expression on Diego's face, while he told the story. It had been like everything and everyone had wanted Zorro unmasked that day.  
Much to Diego's chagrin his father kept an eye on him at all times. Don Alejandro seemed determined to ensure that his son behaved properly. When it was time to go to bed, he sent Diego and Victoria to their respective rooms without even allowing them to kiss goodnight. Once inside his room Diego leaned against the door. Was his father going to demand perfect propriety until they were married? Probably, but he would find a way around that. After all, he was Zorro.

Victoria woke up early the next morning. It didn't take her long to realize where she was. Normally she would have to get up and start baking bread for breakfast, but she figured she might as well sleep in for a change. When she got up two hours later, the house was empty except for the housekeeper in the kitchen.  
`Buenos días, Señorita,' said Maria. `Would you like some breakfast?'  
The housekeeper chatted happily, while she moved around the kitchen to pour Victoria a glass of juice and slice some bread.  
`Señor de la Vega went to the north pasture this morning with his son and grandson. They said they would be back for lunch.'  
She put the glass and plate in front of Victoria, who had seated herself at the table in the kitchen. Normally Maria would have served her breakfast in the dining room, but the young woman seemed at ease here; at least she wouldn't have to eat alone.  
`Master Diego asked me to tell you that you should feel free to look around,' Maria said after a few minutes. `I'm not sure what he means by it, but he was adamant that I give you the message.'  
`Thank you, Señora,' Victoria replied.  
`Please, Señorita, call me Maria.'  
`Very well, but only if you will call me Victoria.'  
The older woman smiled and nodded in agreement.  
`Thank you for breakfast, Maria.'  
`De nada, Victoria.'  
Victoria left the kitchen, heading straight for the library. Feel free to look around. It may not have made much sense to Maria, but Victoria knew exactly what Diego meant.

When Diego returned home two hours later, he found Victoria in the cave. He leaned against the archway with a smile, watching as Victoria brushed Toronado and talked to the horse animatedly.  
`I think he likes you,' he said after a few moments.  
`Diego!'  
Victoria dropped the brush and ran at him. Laughing, he caught her in his arms and spun her around.  
`I never thought you would be so happy to see me.'  
`I was always happy to see you, Diego. Now I'm just happier.'  
`How much happier?' he asked teasingly.  
Victoria realized he was hoping for a kiss and giggled. When she moved in to give him what he wanted, his father's voice sounded through the walls.  
`Diego!'  
Diego groaned.  
`We'd better get out there,' he said sadly.  
He gave Victoria a quick kiss before pulling her into the passage and out through the fireplace.  
Don Alejandro looked disapprovingly at their closeness and entwined hands, but only said, `It's time for lunch.'  
After lunch Don Alejandro wanted to take a siesta, but Diego proclaimed that he wasn't tired and neither was Victoria, since she'd slept in. Unwilling to leave the two of them alone, the older man chose to read a book while he kept an eye on them. As a distraction Felipe decided to challenge his father to another chess match. Since Victoria was not familiar with the game, Diego figured he might as well explain the rules to her while they played. It was not like they would get a chance to do anything else.  
After the chess match, which Felipe won because his father was too busy watching Victoria, the young man begged for another lesson in fencing. This suited Don Alejandro perfectly; he still had some work to do and he would be able to hear the swordplay, making his continued presence unnecessary.  
Diego, Felipe and Victoria moved into the garden, where they would have enough space. Victoria thoroughly enjoyed watching the two men cross swords. Every time she'd seen Diego wield a sword in the past he had looked foolish and insecure. Now she saw the same grin on his face that she'd seen many times on Zorro's; he clearly loved to fence. After a while Victoria asked if she could try too. Diego immediately dashed to the cave and returned with the light-weight beginner's sword his father had given him when he returned from Spain. Soon he was teaching her the basics which she picked up quickly.  
`I think you could become very good,' he said with a twinkle in his eyes. `I always knew you were a good match for Zorro.'  
He observed his father standing in the doorway. Don Alejandro had noticed the reduction in swordplay and had come to investigate.  
`I think that is enough for today,' Diego said. `Felipe, could you please take the swords back inside?'  
Felipe collected the swords and swooped past his grandfather into the house. Diego defiantly put his arm around Victoria's shoulder. As he slowly led her into the house, her arm snaked around his waist. Don Alejandro said nothing, but followed them into the library with a stern look on his face.  
Recognizing that his father was not going to leave them alone, Diego spent the time before dinner telling Victoria in vast detail of his, and Zorro's, adventure in France a few years before. Don Alejandro also listened with great interest. Although his son had told him many of Zorro's adventures, this was one he had not heard yet. Felipe had, but he still enjoyed listening to the story.

After dinner Victoria excused herself for a moment, while Diego seated himself at the piano and Felipe picked up a book. Confident that the young man would stay with his father, Don Alejandro thought it would be safe to leave Diego for a while. However, as soon as his grandfather left to finish his work, Felipe dropped the book and went to check on Toronado, leaving Diego alone in the sala.  
Victoria stood in the entryway, watching Diego while he played. She couldn't see his face, but she was sure he was enjoying it almost as much as he had enjoyed fencing. She jumped when he suddenly spoke.  
`Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in?'  
She walked toward him and slipped her hands over his shoulders.  
`Diego, will you dance with me tonight?' she asked softly.  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap.  
`Only if you can get my father to play,' he sighed. `Which will be hard to do. Surely you've noticed he has hardly left us alone since he caught us kissing?'  
`He doesn't know, does he?' Victoria asked, raising her hand to his face.  
Diego quickly grabbed her hand and put his finger on his lips to indicate the need for silence.  
`Know what?' Don Alejandro said forcefully as he entered the room.  
`Nothing, Father,' Diego replied quickly.  
He hadn't told his father about all the times Zorro had visited Victoria at her tavern, and he certainly wasn't going tell him now. His father didn't bother to question him further; he knew that if his son didn't want to tell him something, he wouldn't.  
`Don Alejandro?' Victoria said sweetly, withdrawing herself from Diego's lap. `Will you please play something? I would like to dance with Diego again.'  
Don Alejandro wasn't sure he liked the idea, but Victoria looked at him with such a hopeful face that he couldn't bring himself to refuse her. He took Diego's place at the piano and began to play. His first glance at the couple made him swallow. It was good to see his son with the woman he loved, but they were dancing closer than was proper. In fact, he wasn't sure he would have considered it proper if they had been married. Then again, this was better than leaving them alone. Perhaps it was best to let them dance and keep an eye on them.

After playing for nearly an hour Don Alejandro stifled a yawn. He had missed his siesta and he could feel his body protest. He glanced sideways at Felipe, who had snuck in a while ago and was now asleep in one of the chairs. He had barely finished the piece he was playing when he yawned again. He didn't see Diego wink at Victoria before she yawned too.  
`My dear, I think it is time you go to bed.'  
Diego nodded at Victoria surreptitiously; his father was too tired to notice.  
`Yes, thank you, Don Alejandro. I think I will,' she said. `Good night.'  
She swiftly kissed Diego's cheek and hugged his father.  
`Good night, Victoria.'  
When she had left, Diego walked over to his son and shook him gently.  
`You can go to bed now, Felipe,' he told him.  
Diego did not need to tell him twice. Sluggishly Felipe walked toward his room. Diego followed his son's example and saw his father do the same. Good. The moment his father was asleep...


	8. Anything, as always

― **Chapter 8 ―  
Anything, as always**

Five minutes later Diego felt fairly certain his father had gone to sleep. He quietly opened his door, sneaking into the dark hallway. He easily found Victoria's room. At his soft knock she immediately opened the door. When Victoria had joined him in the hallway, Diego grabbed her hand and guided her out the front door and into the garden.  
`Alone at last,' he whispered.  
Diego sat down in one of the chairs, pulling Victoria with him. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
`What are you thinking about, querida?' he asked after a while.  
`Something Padre Benites said. Do you know he gave me quite a lecture on Friday?'  
`A lecture? About what?'  
`You. He told me of all the things you've done for the pueblo, not as Zorro, but as Diego. He said I took you for granted, and he was right. You were always there for me but I didn't see it. I didn't see any of it. I'm so sorry, Diego.'  
`I'm not,' he replied. `I'm not saying it was nice to be overlooked, but if you had paid more attention to me, you would surely have noticed that I disappeared every time Zorro was needed. You would have realized I was Zorro.'  
`Actually I did consider it a few times. Like after we spent the night in the windmill. Do you remember?'  
Diego groaned, causing Victoria to giggle.  
`How could I forget? You made it very difficult for me to keep my secret that night.'  
`You quoted the last line of a poem, and then later Zorro said something very similar.'  
_And o__nly your cool, sweet lips will quench my burning desire._ The words sang through her head.  
`He did? I mean, I did?' Diego said in surprise.  
Victoria chuckled, while he frowned to himself. Apparently he had slipped up at least once.  
`But after your little fight with that horrible Englishman a few years ago, I really was convinced you weren't any good with a sword at all.'  
`Sir Myles Thackery!' he said merrily. `Yes, he was a big help in creating the image that I was an inept swordsman. Of course that time I could act clumsy because I knew I wasn't fighting for my life... Not like with Gilberto.'  
Victoria pushed herself up to look him in the eye.  
`You know, Diego, you never answered my question,' she said softly.  
`What question, querida?'  
`Do you blame yourself for your brother's death?'  
`I did for a while,' he answered honestly. `I thought that if I had treated him differently, he might have lived. I disliked him from the beginning and I made no attempt to hide it. I went against him both as Zorro and as Diego. But in the end I only blame Ynez Risendo. If she had not raised him to hate, he would not have tried to kill me or my father. He would not have tried to kill Zorro at Diablo Canyon.'  
Victoria shivered at the thought that he could have died not once but twice that day. But he was here, his arms wrapped around her.  
`May I ask you something else, Diego?'  
`Anything, Victoria, as always,' he whispered, repeating his response from three nights earlier.  
`How did you get the pardon?' she asked curiously.  
`My father. I told him my secret the day Gilberto died. He had seen me fight with my brother and became suspicious. While he was very proud of me, he felt it was time for the caballeros to take over and for me to get on with my life... With you.'  
He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.  
`So when we arrived in Monterey, he asked the governor for the pardon. After a whole day of explaining and pleading the governor agreed. My father tried to convince him to let us take the pardon back to Los Angeles, but the governor decided to send a messenger. He thought Zorro should know of it as soon as possible. I had asked Father not to reveal Zorro's identity for fear that it might get back to Los Angeles and you, so the governor had no idea that the man he was pardoning was standing only ten feet away.'  
He glanced down to see a smile on Victoria's face.  
`Now, Victoria, may I ask you something?' he whispered.  
`Anything, Diego, as always,' she chirped.  
`Whom do you love?' he asked seriously. `The man or the legend?'  
`Oh, Diego, I think I've always loved the man. Not the image you created, although I did have some feelings for him, but the man you are now. The man without masks, neither Zorro's nor Diego's.'  
He smiled at her.  
`I really do love you, Diego,' she assured him. `Just the way you are.'  
`I love you just the way you are too,' he replied. `I think tomorrow we should discuss what we're going to do about that. I'm sure Father and Felipe have some thoughts on the subject.'  
Victoria nodded wordlessly and brushed her lips against his. Diego responded immediately. Yes, they had talked enough for tonight.

Don Alejandro found himself sitting alone at the breakfast table the next morning. He had almost finished when a yawning Diego walked in, followed moments later by a sleepy Victoria.  
`Good morning. How nice of you both to join me,' he said sternly. `You look as though you've been up half the night.'  
Diego and Victoria exchanged a look. They had gone to bed only four hours before, after spending half the night in the garden talking, kissing and looking at the stars and each other.  
`I was, Father,' Diego replied truthfully.  
`So was I,' Victoria admitted.  
Don Alejandro looked at them both suspiciously.  
`I lay awake half the night, wondering what we're going to do now,' Victoria said innocently, glancing at Diego.  
`So did I. I hardly figured out how I was going to tell Victoria, let alone what we were going to do afterward.'  
Don Alejandro frowned. Yes, that was an interesting problem. He sat lost in thought. He didn't even notice that Felipe walked in and began eating breakfast along with Diego and Victoria.  
`May I ask you something, Diego?' he said after a few minutes.  
`Anything, Father.'  
`As always,' Diego and Victoria added together.  
Felipe looked from one to the other, wondering if they were now able to read each others minds.  
`Anything?' Don Alejandro repeated in surprise. `Well then, what was it you wouldn't tell me yesterday?'  
It wasn't the question he had wanted to ask, but if he could ask anything he thought he might as well try. Diego didn't respond though.  
`You remember, Diego. Victoria asked if I knew, and you told me it was nothing.'  
`Oh, I remember, Father,' Diego replied airily. `But you forget that, while I said you may ask me anything, that does not mean I will answer.'  
Victoria didn't know whether to laugh or look shocked. Diego noticed.  
`Don't worry, querida. I will answer any question you ask me. Truthfully, I might add. After all I made you a promise. No more secrets.'  
`In that case, Victoria can ask the question for me,' said Don Alejandro triumphantly.  
`I'm afraid not, Father,' Diego chuckled.  
`Why not?'  
`Because I already know the answer,' Victoria said with twinkling eyes.  
Don Alejandro huffed, while the other three laughed.  
`Father, was that really the question you wanted to ask me?'  
`No, actually. I was going to ask you what it is you want.'  
Felipe tapped his father's arm and gave him a confused look.  
`Oh, Felipe, we were wondering what we're going to do now that Victoria knows.'  
Felipe signed something, which neither Victoria nor his grandfather understood.  
`No. I'm sorry, Felipe, but I don't like that idea.'  
`What did he say?' Victoria asked.  
`He wants Zorro's identity to remain a secret. So he thinks I should start courting you.'  
`And why don't you like that idea, Diego?' his father wanted to know.  
`Because it won't give me what I want. I want to marry Victoria as soon as possible, and I want to be able to be myself.'  
Felipe looked irked as he signed again.  
`Yes, I know that the only way I can be myself is to unmask Zorro. The question is how.'  
`Well, if you two have both been awake half the night thinking about it, surely one of you has come up with a solution,' Don Alejandro burst out impatiently.  
Victoria smiled and said, `Actually I was thinking that we could simply get married and let everyone draw their own conclusions.'  
`I was considering that too. It's just...' Diego stopped, looking slightly disappointed.  
`Just what, Diego?' Victoria asked curiously.  
`I was hoping I could embarrass the alcalde one last time,' he blurted.  
They all laughed heartily at this admission.  
`Perhaps today we can all think about it, and come up with a plan,' Don Alejandro suggested.  
`Good idea, Father. We can discuss it after dinner,' Diego agreed. `Oh, and Father, you really don't have to keep an eye on us today. We promise we'll be good.'  
Victoria nodded vigorously, but Don Alejandro looked doubtful. Felipe waved his hand and signed something while he grinned at his father, who looked increasingly more annoyed.  
`And apparently Felipe will be keeping an eye on me today.'  
`That's fine,' Victoria said quickly, `I thought I could go to the kitchen and help Maria. Maybe we can exchange recipes.'  
Diego looked at her in surprise.  
`Since when are you acquainted with our housekeeper?'  
`Since she made me breakfast yesterday morning, Diego. She gave me your message. Remember?'  
Don Alejandro laughed as the young woman walked out of the dining room in search of her new friend.  
`Well, I think I will get to work. I'm sure Maria and Felipe can keep you both busy for the rest of the day.'

That day Diego ate lunch in the kitchen for the first time since he had been a child. His father had gone to the pueblo on business. Since Felipe didn't object, he took the opportunity to watch Victoria while she chatted with the housekeeper. However, as soon as they had finished eating, Maria kicked them out of her kitchen. Diego had no choice but to accept that he would be spending the rest of the day tutoring Felipe and working on his experiments. He didn't see Victoria again until dinner, which she helped prepare. It was his favorite.  
`I stopped by the tavern, Victoria,' said Don Alejandro. `Pilar told me everything was going well, although Sergeant Mendoza is complaining about the quality of the food.'  
`I'm afraid he will have to get used to it,' she replied cheerfully.  
`Why?' asked Diego. `If you want to continue working at the tavern, I won't stop you.'  
`I know, Diego, but if we're going to have a family...' she said with a blush.  
`Oh, right.'  
He glanced sideways at his father, who looked very happy at the idea of more grandchildren.  
`So does anyone have any ideas yet?' he asked, quickly changing the subject.  
They spent the rest of the evening going over all the possibilities, until Diego had heard enough.  
`All right,' he said. `This is what we'll do...'

* * *

_Author's note: Let me know what you think. (I like reviews; they make me want to write more.)  
_


	9. Spreading the word

_Author's note: I'm sorry that I keep giving you cliffies, but as I said before: I need to split the story into chapters somewhere, so I might as well use it to create some suspense. Now it's time to put the plan in motion!_

* * *

― **Chapter 9 ―  
Spreading the word**

As soon as everyone had gone to bed Victoria and Diego snuck into the garden again.  
`Why did you hide in the kitchen all day, Victoria?' Diego asked.  
`I wasn't hiding.'  
He looked at her skeptically.  
`All right, I was hiding!' she admitted. `I didn't want to spent another day near you but not near you.'  
`So it was better just to stay away completely?' Diego asked in disbelief. `I missed you!'  
`I missed you too, Diego, but the constant scrutiny was driving me crazy. You don't think they're going to keep doing that once were married, do you?'  
`I most certainly hope not! But if they do, I think I'm going to have a conversation with them,' Diego said forcefully, `and if that doesn't help, I'll just have to get used to living at the tavern.'  
Victoria laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
`Let's hope it doesn't come to that.'  
Diego nodded, lowering his head to softly kiss her.  
`We should go to bed,' he whispered several minutes later. `If Father discovers we've been out here, alone and at night, we will never hear the end of it.'

Victoria returned to the tavern the following day, just in time to help Pilar with lunch. Sergeant Mendoza was delighted to see her.  
`Señorita Escalante, I'm so happy you're back!' he exclaimed. `I've missed your enchiladas.'  
Poor Mendoza. He was in for a real shock.  
`Then I will make you some, Sergeant,' Victoria replied.  
`Oh, gracias, Señorita!' the sergeant said with a big smile on his face.  
Sergeant Mendoza ate her enchiladas faster than Victoria had ever seen him eat, before deciding to return to the cuartel for a nice long siesta. He followed Don Diego back into the tavern a few hours later, evidently hoping for a free drink. Victoria's heart did a back-flip at the sight of her love, but she managed to keep a straight face.  
`Buenas tardes, Diego,' she greeted him.  
`Hola, Victoria,' he said cheerfully, giving her a slight nod to let her know that he had spoken with Padre Benites. `Could I get some juice, please, and a bottle of wine for the good sergeant?'  
`Gracias, Don Diego!' Mendoza said with a grin as he leaned against the bar.  
Diego groaned inwardly. He had hoped that with a bottle of wine the sergeant would seat himself at one of the tables. Instead Mendoza continued to hover next to him. Victoria looked at him with questioning eyes, but Diego surreptitiously shook his head. With the sergeant within earshot he could not tell her what she wanted to know. She smiled in relief when he winked at her. Diego would find a way. They had no chance to talk for the rest of the day, but when Victoria went to bed she found his solution. On her pillow lay a rose and underneath the rose she saw a note.

_Only your cool, sweet lips will quench my burning desire._

Victoria smiled to herself; he remembered.

_Saturday, noon. Spread the word.  
All my love, as always,  
Diego_

She lightly caressed the note. As always.

Victoria was already preparing breakfast the next morning, when Pilar walked into the kitchen.  
`Pilar, I have a request to make of you,' Victoria said immediately. `You did a wonderful job running the tavern the past three days. Do you think you could manage for a few weeks, maybe longer?'  
`Sí, Señorita, but why?' Pilar asked confused.  
`I'm getting married tomorrow,' Victoria replied happily. `At noon.'  
`To who?' Pilar exclaimed.  
`To whom,' Victoria corrected.  
`Now you're starting to sound like Don Diego. You've been spending to much time with him.'  
Victoria chuckled, but didn't respond.  
`All right, to whom?' Pilar repeated her question while she rolled her eyes.  
`Wouldn't you like to know?'  
Pilar continued to entreat Victoria, but didn't get a name.  
When Don Alejandro came into the tavern shortly before lunch and asked for Victoria, Pilar told him, `She's hiding in the kitchen. She told me she's getting married tomorrow at noon, but she won't tell me to who... I mean to whom.'  
`Victoria is getting married?' Don Alejandro feigned surprise. `I think I will go offer my congratulations.'  
As the caballero disappeared into the kitchen, gossip flared in the main room. By dinnertime every person in the pueblo knew of the upcoming wedding and speculation as to the identity of the groom ran rampant.

`Mendoza!'  
The sergeant ran into his commander's office.  
`Sergeant, what do you know of this wedding?' asked de Soto.  
`Not much, Alcalde. I know it is tomorrow at noon, but that's about it. Señorita Escalante has been hiding in her kitchen all day. Only Don Alejandro has gone in to see her.'  
De Soto glanced at the sergeant.  
`Do you know who the groom is?'  
`No, sir. She hasn't told anyone, but I think it's Zorro.'  
`Yes, well, that isn't saying much, Sergeant,' the alcalde grumbled. `We have no idea who he is and we can't even be sure it is him she's marrying.'  
Sergeant Mendoza looked at him in confusion. Who else would the señorita want to marry?  
`Think about it, Sergeant,' de Soto exclaimed. `She spent the past few days at the de la Vega hacienda. For all we know Don Diego proposed.'  
`Oh, no, alcalde. I saw Don Diego at the tavern yesterday and he was just... He was just Diego! Besides, Don Alejandro would have known about the wedding, and he didn't. I was there!'  
De Soto sighed and rubbed his chin.  
`Oh, well, if she was going to marry de la Vega, she would probably leave him at the altar, like she did with that naval officer. As it is, we may finally discover Zorro's identity. No that it matters anymore since the pardon, but I would really like to at least see who is behind that infernal mask.'  
`So would I,' Mendoza said brightly. `Zorro is my friend. I will be so happy to know who he is and to see him married to the señorita.'  
`Thank you, Sergeant, you can go now,' the alcalde groaned.  
He shook his head as he looked at the sergeant's retreating back. He would never understand the admiration the soldier had for the masked man.

Felipe had already checked the garden, the library and Diego's bedroom, when he considered the possibility that his father might be in the cave. But what would Diego be doing there this late in the evening? When he entered he saw his father brushing Toronado. He rushed over and tapped the man's shoulder.  
`What is it, Felipe?'  
The young man signed, pointing at the horse and the brush.  
`I know you already groomed Toronado today,' Diego chuckled, `but it's relaxing.'  
Felipe stared at him in confusion. Why was his father in need of relaxation?  
`I'm nervous, Felipe,' he explained. `I'm not getting married every day, you know.'  
Felipe laughed and signed that he didn't see why that should make his father nervous. After all, Diego had been dreaming about marrying Victoria for years.  
`It's one thing to dream about it,' Diego sighed, `but it's quite another to have it actually happen.'  
It was happening, Felipe assured him. There was no point in being nervous about it. He should stop worrying and go to bed.  
`All right, Felipe, I will,' Diego conceded. `Is everything ready? My cloths? You have the ring, right?'  
Felipe sighed and shook his head. So much for not worrying. He grabbed his father's arm and pulled him out of the cave, while he tried to convince him that everything would be fine. When they arrived at Diego's room, he refused to leave until his father was in bed and asleep.  
After nearly thirty minutes Felipe looked down at the finally sleeping man. At least he would be rested tomorrow. Now all he could do was hope that Diego would be able to keep his nerves under control.


	10. Engagement

_Author's note: Sorry about the late update. Between work and the rest of my life I kinda forgot yesterday. I hope this chapter makes it up to you._

* * *

― **Chapter 10 ―  
Engagement**

When Don Alejandro rode into town with Felipe about two hours before the wedding, he was delighted to see that many people had already gathered in the plaza. He was hailed by his friend Emilio.  
`Don Alejandro! It's a good thing you've come early. There won't be enough room in the church for everyone to sit. Where is Don Diego?'  
`My son will be here later. I'm certain he will be one of the people standing in the church,' Don Alejandro replied merrily. `Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see how Señorita Escalante is doing.'

`How are you doing, my dear?' Don Alejandro asked as he walked into the tavern's kitchen.  
Victoria threw down the cloth she was holding and put her hands on her hips.  
`I've been cleaning. That's what I do when I'm nervous and my kitchen has never been this spotless.'  
`According to Felipe, Diego wasn't doing any better, if that's any consolation,' he said softly. `He had the hardest time getting his father to stop worrying and go to bed. Did you sleep at all?'  
`Yes, but only because I started cleaning last evening and worked myself to exhaustion,' Victoria sighed.  
`It will all be happening soon. We should go outside,' said Don Alejandro, offering her his arm.  
They walked out of the tavern with Felipe and immediately stumbled on Sergeant Mendoza, exactly the man they were looking for.  
`Mendoza, I want to ask you something,' Victoria said directly. `Will you be the witness at my wedding?'  
`Señorita Escalante, I would be honored! But why don't you ask one of your friends, like Don Diego?'  
`I'm afraid my son is otherwise engaged, Sergeant,' said Don Alejandro.  
`And Don Alejandro is already giving me away,' explained Victoria, `and Felipe here is the best man. Besides we both consider you a friend.'  
`Señorita, I thought you were going to marry Zorro!' Mendoza said in confusion.  
He didn't notice the sudden silence in the plaza or that everyone was looking at something behind him.  
`And what makes you think that she's not, Sergeant?' said a deep voice.  
`Zorro!' the sergeant exclaimed as he spun around. `Zorro?'  
Mendoza looked him up and down. It was definitely Zorro, sitting on Toronado. He could see the mask and the sword and the whip, but the masked man wasn't wearing his usual costume, although his clothes were black.  
`Nice suit!'  
`Thank you, Sergeant,' Zorro chuckled, `but you didn't answer my question. What makes you think that Victoria is not marrying me?'  
`Well, she said that Don Alejandro is giving her away and Felipe is the best man.' Mendoza frowned. `For a moment I thought that she was going to marry Don Diego.'  
`And what makes you think that she's not?' Zorro asked with a wink at Victoria.  
`Why, you're here!'  
`Very perceptive of you, Sergeant.'  
Zorro glanced sideways at the alcalde, who had slowly walked from his office toward them and was now staring at the masked man's clothes. De Soto tried to comprehend what he was seeing: Zorro dressed as a gentleman.  
`You... You're a caballero?' he stuttered.  
`Like the good sergeant, you have excellent observational skills, Alcalde,' Zorro mocked. `Yes, I am a caballero. Does that surprise you?'  
The alcalde frowned. He had always assumed Zorro was some peasant who happened to have some skill with a sword. He tried to go over all caballeros in his head, disregarding those he saw around him and some he thought could not possibly be the masked man. Zorro watched him intently but saw not the slightest flicker of realization on the man's face.  
`I think, Señor, that you are only going to discover my identity when I take of my mask,' he said pointedly.  
`And just when will that be?'  
`Right now, with the señorita's permission,' Zorro replied, looking at Victoria.  
`I would like to see your face, Zorro,' Victoria said excitedly, `as always.'  
Zorro smiled down at her and echoed, `As always.'  
He put his hands behind his head, pulled the knots free and let the mask fall away. He heard the collective gasp from the crowd gathered in the plaza.  
`Hello, Diego,' Victoria said happily.  
`De la Vega?' groaned the alcalde.  
Like most people in the plaza, Sergeant Mendoza simply stared at him. Diego saluted him, before dismounting with a grin. He caught Victoria in his arms and spun her around.  
`Hello, querida,' he said, putting her back on her feet.  
The sound of a sword being unsheathed could clearly be heard across the plaza.  
`Alcalde, what are you doing?' Mendoza gasped. `He is Zorro!'  
Diego and Victoria turned to see de Soto standing with his sword pointing toward them.  
`Ah, Sergeant,' Diego said merrily, `but the alcalde sees only Diego de la Vega, who cannot possibly beat him in a duel.'  
`Exactly!' sneered de Soto.  
`How predictable,' Diego grinned.  
Victoria laughed; he had predicted this very behavior when he explained the plan three days earlier. She took a few steps back to stand next to Don Alejandro.  
`I must warn you, Alcalde,' said Diego. `It is far easier to feign inability than to show skill where there is none. With or without the mask, I am a master swordsman. Perhaps I should give a little demonstration.'  
He pulled of his jacket and threw it to Felipe before unsheathing his own sword. De Soto swallowed. The confidence radiating from Diego unnerved him.  
`The first time we crossed swords I told you that I always try to match my style to that of my opponent,' Diego said, nonchalantly resting his sword on his shoulder. `Would you care to see what happens when I don't?'  
De Soto began to realize the mistake he had made, but he had drawn first. He couldn't simply throw aside his sword and admit defeat; doing so went against his sense of honor. Recognizing that he had no other choice, the alcalde nodded. The crowd watched breathlessly as they saluted and Diego invited de Soto to attack with a hand gesture. Reluctantly the alcalde lunged. His sword was immediately knocked out of his hand by a forceful parry.  
`Try again,' said Diego, tossing the sword back with his foot.  
The alcalde lunged again. This time Diego didn't parry, but simply sidestepped the attack. De Soto continued in his attempts to strike Diego, but the caballero blocked and dodged every attack. The alcalde quickly became infuriated.  
`First lesson, Señor. Never attack in anger,' Diego said calmly, disarming the alcalde with another parry.  
The alcalde nodded and tried to compose himself while he retrieved his sword.  
`Would you feel more confident if I used my other hand?' Diego taunted, transferring his sword to his left hand.  
Thinking he had a chance, de Soto immediately lunged, but once again his sword was knocked out of his hand.  
`Let me guess. You're as good with your left hand as you are with your right?' he groaned.  
`Not quite,' chuckled Diego, `but good enough to defeat you, and I haven't even taken the offensive.'  
`All right, I give up. You win,' the alcalde sighed. `There are just two things I want to know. Who's been helping you, and how long has Señorita Escalante known you are Zorro?'  
`There's the answer to your first question,' said Diego, pointing toward Toronado.  
The horse was nickering happily at Felipe, who was stroking his head.  
`The deaf-mute?' de Soto said incredulously.  
`Felipe is a mute, yes, but he's not deaf. He's been my assistent, my spy. He's the best friend ― the best son a man could wish for.'  
The alcalde looked from the son to the father and back, while the people in the plaza whispered to each other. He was surprised to see that a change had come over Felipe as well; he no longer looked timid and shy.  
`As to your second question,' Diego continued his answer. `Victoria has known since last Monday.'  
`You mean that you unmasked for her, proposed to her and will be married to her all in one week?' exclaimed de Soto, disbelief evident in his voice.  
`Not quite. We've been engaged for almost a year,' Diego said cheerfully.  
`You really expect me to believe that Zorro proposed a year ago and that Señorita Escalante accepted without knowing it was you?'  
`It's called love, Alcalde,' said Victoria, walking over to Diego and putting her arm around his waist.  
Sliding his arm around her shoulder, Diego added, `Perhaps, if you're lucky, you will experience it sometime.'  
They left a gaping de Soto standing in the middle of the plaza and walked toward the tavern. When they had almost reached Don Alejandro and Sergeant Mendoza, Diego turned around.  
`And in case you were wondering, Alcalde, in my last letter to the governor I informed him of Zorro's identity. If anything happens to me or my family, I'm sure he will thoroughly investigate your involvement.'  
If possible de Soto looked even more shocked, but Diego ignored him.  
`So, Sergeant,' he said, turning back to the soldier. `Will you be the witness at our wedding?'


	11. Speech

― **Chapter 11 ―  
Speech**

Sergeant Mendoza watched the whole wedding ceremony with a big grin on his face. He was beyond honored that his two friends had asked him to be their witness. He always thought Don Diego had a bit of a crush on Señorita Escalante. Why else would the young caballero have spent so much time at the tavern? He had assumed Don Diego didn't do anything about it because the señorita was in love with another man. He had never even considered the possibility that Don Diego might be Zorro. Then again, the man he saw standing before Padre Benites wasn't the Don Diego he knew. He looked confident, strong and happier than Mendoza had ever seen him. As for Señorita Escalante, the alcalde was wrong in his assumption that she would leave Don Diego at the altar. She said her I-do without hesitation, and she too looked happier than the sergeant had ever seen her. It wasn't until the padre declared them husband and wife that he himself became somewhat less happy with the idea of his friends bound in matrimony.

After the wedding there was an impromptu reception in the plaza. Diego and Victoria stood in front of the tavern with Don Alejandro and Felipe. They had shaken hands with nearly every person in the pueblo. People not only wanted to congratulate them but most of them also wanted to thank Diego for everything Zorro had done.  
`I'm beginning to think revealing Zorro's identity was a mistake after all,' he sighed.  
Victoria and his father laughed at him, while Felipe had a smug look on his face.  
`Don't worry, Diego. I'm sure they will stop thanking you eventually,' Victoria said, taking his hand.  
They were joined by Sergeant Mendoza, who cleared his throat to get their attention.  
`Sergeant, please tell me you're not here to thank me too,' Diego groaned.  
`Oh, no, Don Diego. I just have a question,' he answered timidly.  
`What is it, Mendoza?' Victoria asked kindly.  
`Señorita Escala...' he began. `Er, I'm... I'm not sure what to call you now.'  
`Why don't you call her Doña Victoria,' Diego suggested. `After all, you call me Don Diego.'  
`Yes, I think I can do that. Thank you, Don Diego,' Mendoza replied. `Doña Victoria, I was wondering... What's going to happen to the tavern?'  
`Pilar is going to manage it for me, at least for a while.'  
The sergeant looked disappointed. So he really was going to have to miss her cooking. Victoria took pity on him.  
`Diego, why don't we invite the sergeant over for dinner once in a while?' she said, turning to her husband. `I'm sure Maria won't mind if I cook on occasion.'  
`I think that's an excellent idea,' Diego replied. `After all, you are the best cook in the territory.'  
`Oh, that's wonderful! Gracias, Don Diego, Doña Victoria!' the sergeant exclaimed happily. He shook both their hands and continued, `You know, I think it's really amazing what you did, Don Diego.'  
So much for not thanking him. Diego rolled his eyes at Victoria.  
`Yes, Sergeant, it is,' Don Alejandro said before Mendoza could continue. `Now I think that, as father of the groom, it's time I give a speech.'  
Diego was grateful that the sergeant's chatter had been cut short, but he felt some concern as to what his father was going to say.  
`Amigos! May I have your attention, please?' Don Alejandro called over the plaza, stepping onto the tavern porch. `I have some things I wish to say about the bride and, in particular, the groom.'  
Everyone in the plaza turned to watch him, while Diego and Victoria exchanged a nervous look.  
`Victoria has been a good friend to our family for many years. For quite a few of those years I've come to think of her as the daughter I never had. I always assumed that Diego felt the same way, that his many visits to the tavern were a sign of their close friendship, that his concern for her safety and well-being arose from brotherly affection. I found out only a few weeks ago what his real feelings toward Victoria are, why he ignored my pleas that he get married for so many years, why he rolled his eyes at me at the mention of grandchildren.'  
Don Alejandro chuckled when he saw Diego roll his eyes at him again.  
`During the past weeks I've been trying to get to know my son. Like you, I thought of him as a scholar, not a fighter. I thought him weak-willed. It frustrated me that he did not behave like I thought a de la Vega should. I was wrong.'  
He gave his son an apologetic smile before continuing.  
`Diego obviously has a sense of justice which surpasses my own. Over the past few weeks I've also discovered that he has the de la Vega temper, which he has been hiding behind a mask of gentleness. Victoria, consider yourself warned. Your husband has a temper to rival your own.'  
Many people laughed; Victoria's fiery temper was well-known.  
`I think I'm looking forward to our first fight, Diego,' she whispered teasingly.  
`I'm looking forward to making up afterward,' Diego muttered, causing her to flush a becoming shade of red.  
`Another thing you should all know about Diego is that he is incredibly stubborn,' Don Alejandro continued his speech. `If there is something he doesn't want you to know, then he will not tell you. Except if you're Victoria, because he has promised to tell her everything. But don't think that she will help you get any secrets out of him. Believe me, I've tried!'  
Laughter echoed across the plaza once again.  
`To be honest, I think there are only two people who really know Diego, apart from Diego himself. His son obviously knows him well, because he's been nodding at my comments about Diego's temper and stubbornness.'  
With raised eyebrows Diego turned to look at Felipe, who looked back with a well-it's-true expression on his face.  
`I think the only other person who truly knows Diego is Victoria. Though she's only seen the real Diego over the past five days, she knows Zorro better than anyone and Diego is her best friend in the world. I also suspect that, despite my best efforts to chaperone, they have managed to spend some time alone together.'  
Don Alejandro looked sternly at the newlywed couple. What he saw confirmed his suspicions; he didn't miss the worried glance Victoria cast to Diego nor the reassuring wink his son gave her. For the sake of both their reputations he decided not to comment on it any further, but he prayed they had done nothing more than talk.  
`As it is, I'm very happy that my son is finally married and Victoria is now really my daughter. Welcome to our family, my dear. May your life together be filled with love... and children.' When his grandson stepped forward, Don Alejandro added, `In addition to the son you already have.'  
Felipe beamed at him and signed.  
`Er, Diego, did he just say what I think he said?'  
`If you think he said that he wants to give a speech, then yes,' Diego answered. `All right, Felipe, go ahead.'  
Felipe stepped onto the porch, rapidly signing that he would keep it short.  
Diego interpreted, `I just want to say that when my father told me a month ago about his plan to adopt me, I never thought that it would happen so soon. I never thought that within three weeks I would have a real family again.'  
Felipe looked at Victoria and signed to her. Questioningly she glanced at her husband.  
`He asked if he may call you Mother,' Diego explained, repeating Felipe's sign for the last word.  
`I would like that very much, Felipe,' Victoria said with tears in her eyes.  
Felipe smiled at her, but didn't sign again. Instead he spoke.  
`Mmm... Mmother.'  
Everyone stared at him.  
`Diego, you promised me! No more secrets,' cried Victoria.  
She turned to look at her husband and saw tears in his eyes as he stared at their son.  
`I... I didn't know. I mean, he called out to Zorro once and saved my life, but he never spoke again.'  
Felipe signed that he had been practicing. It was his wedding present. Diego stepped forward, pulling his son into a hug. He motioned for Victoria to join them and explained what Felipe had said.  
`Thank you, hijo,' she whispered. `This is the best present you could give us.'  
`Is there room for one more?' Don Alejandro asked emotionally, and he too joined their embrace.  
The crowd in the plaza watched in silence until the family hug ended.  
`I think we should get out of here before our witness decides to give a speech too,' Diego whispered to Victoria tongue-in-cheek.  
`Well, before you go, I have a question,' said Don Alejandro. `You see, there is one thing I don't understand, Victoria. When Diego came home on Thursday he told me he didn't get a chance to tell you the day and time of the wedding. Yet when I came into the tavern yesterday, you knew it was today at noon. How is that possible? I know Diego didn't go into town.'  
`But he did, Don Alejandro,' she answered happily. `He left a note on my pillow, in my bedroom.'  
`And just how did you get into Victoria's bedroom, Diego?' Don Alejandro asked sternly.  
`The same way I always did,' Diego replied with a shrug. `There. Now you know.'  
Don Alejandro stared at him in shock.  
`Don't look at him like that, Father,' Victoria said sharply. `He was always a perfect gentleman.'  
Don Alejandro calmed down immediately. It was the word Father that did it.  
`Oh, you're good.' Diego looked at his wife with appreciation.  
`A match made in heaven,' Don Alejandro muttered to Felipe. `Master manipulators, the both of them.'  
Felipe laughed, pointed at Diego and Victoria with both hands and crossed his arms.  
`No, Felipe, I don't think they will start manipulating each other,' Don Alejandro chuckled. `I think they will always be on the same team, working toward the same goal.'  
`What will be our goal, Diego?' Victoria asked with a laugh.  
`Home, querida. As soon as possible.'  
`And just how were you going to get there, son?'  
`Father, if there is one thing I know how to do, it's escaping from this pueblo,' Diego replied.  
He whistled. Toronado had wandered off during the wedding ceremony, but came galloping back into the plaza at his master's call. Diego vaulted onto the horse's back and extended his hand to pull Victoria in front of him. The crowd cheered and waved as they rode out of town, leaving a perplexed Don Alejandro and an elated Felipe standing in the plaza.

* * *

_Author's note: One more chapter after this. (Just thought I'd tell you, cause my beta thought this was the final chapter.)_


	12. Appreciation

― **Chapter 12 ―  
Appreciation**

Ignacio de Soto sat in his office staring at the wanted poster on his desk. He had already doubled the reward on Reyes twice, but no one had turned him in, nor had the lancers managed to capture the bandit and his gang. He sighed. Zorro would probably have managed to track them two weeks ago, when they first started causing trouble in Los Angeles. He never thought he would see the day that he wished for the masked man to appear. What he wouldn't give to see Reyes and his gang riding into the pueblo with their hands bound and Z's carved into their jackets! The alcalde looked out through the open office door toward the tavern. He jumped from his chair when he saw Don Alejandro stepping of the porch. He walked quickly across the plaza to catch the caballero before he rode out of town.  
`Buenos días, Don Alejandro! I haven't seen your son and his wife in town for over a month, except in church. How are they?'  
Don Alejandro eyed him suspiciously. What was the alcalde up to now?  
`They are fine. They've been spending as much time as possible together and with their son. But I can assure you, Alcalde, Diego knows exactly what's happening in town. He is Zorro after all, and, as you know, he has to keep the governor informed.'  
`Indeed. Well, when you speak to him, would you convey my appreciation for everything he's done?'  
`Appreciation?' Don Alejandro repeated, surprise evident in his voice. `For everything he's done?'  
`Yes,' the alcalde confirmed. `Even though he gave me trouble sometimes, he also fought against the criminals that harassed our pueblo. I didn't see it until now, but my lancers aren't very good at catching bandidos. I'm sure Zorro would have brought Reyes and his gang to justice by now.'  
`So am I, but he will not ride again.'  
`I'm not asking him to, Don Alejandro. I just wish to end our differences.'  
The don stared at him for a moment before nodding.  
`I'm not sure what good it will do, Señor, but I will tell him.'  
Don Alejandro mounted his horse and rode out of the pueblo, leaving the alcalde to wonder how Diego was going to react.

After his siesta the alcalde sat in his office again, staring at Reyes' wanted poster. What was he going to do about that bandit? He could increase the reward again, but he doubted that would do any good. He was shaken from his reverie by the whinny of a horse. He jumped up to investigate when the horse whinnied again and again. He froze as he looked out his door. There, standing in the middle of the plaza, was Toronado, but his master was nowhere to be seen. De Soto turned back into his office, but froze again. Diego was leaning against the desk.  
`How did you get in here?'  
Diego pointed at the small skylight, and merrily said, `For old times' sake.'  
`You could have used the door, you know,' de Soto huffed.  
`Oh, don't get angry, Alcalde. I was just having some fun.'  
De Soto looked him up and down, taking in his appearance.  
`You changed your wardrobe?' he asked, referring to Diego's new suit.  
`What can I say?' Diego chuckled. `My wife likes it when I wear black.'  
The alcalde laughed, surprising himself as well as Diego.  
`So what brings you here, Don Diego?' he asked, sitting down behind his desk.  
`My father tells me that you're having trouble with some bandidos. I've come to offer my services.'  
`What services? Don Alejandro told me that Zorro would never ride again.'  
`And he won't,' Diego confirmed, `but that doesn't mean I can't help you.'  
`What exactly did you have in mind?' de Soto asked curiously.  
`Well, I could give your lancers some lessons in fencing, tracking, things like that. That would help them be a lot better at their job,' Diego said pointedly. `I could give you some fencing lessons as well.'  
`I would appreciate the help in improving the training of my lancers, but I really don't need any lessons in fencing.'  
`I hate to be blunt, Alcalde,' Diego grinned, `but you didn't stand a chance against me, not that you ever will, and I'm sure that by now you won't fare any better against Victoria.'  
De Soto stared at him. Surely he wasn't serious?  
`You've been teaching your wife to fence?'  
`Yes, and she's a quick study. After three lessons she could have easily defeated Sergeant Mendoza,' Diego replied with pride. `Now as to the training of your lancers, I will discuss it with the sergeant. I assume he is still of duty this evening.'  
`How did you know that?'  
Diego simply grinned at him, like Zorro used to do.  
`Don Diego, you really don't need to continue acting like Zorro for me to take you seriously,' the alcalde sighed.  
`I'm not acting, Señor. Not anymore.'  
The alcalde looked at Diego incredulously, still expecting him to change back into the studious caballero he had pretended to be. He had not been present during Don Alejandro's speech.  
`Let me know when you've changed your mind about those fencing lessons,' Diego grinned, moving toward the door. `Ad**iós!**'  
He gave his customary salute before stepping out of the office. The alcalde frowned. Diego definitely said when, not if, he changed his mind. Was the caballero really that confident that he would?  
He barely heard Diego call across the plaza, `Sergeant Mendoza! Victoria is making tamales for dinner! Don't be late!'  
`Sí, Don Diego!' the sergeant called back.

Diego walked around the mission in search of Padre Benites. He found the priest sitting on his porch.  
`Padre?'  
`Diego, my boy! Come, sit.'  
`Gracias.' Diego took a seat. `I hope I'm not disturbing you.'  
`Not at all! I was reading the volume on ornithology that you gave me. It's very good,' the padre replied, cheerfully holding up the book.  
He set it down on the table and turned his full attention to his guest.  
`What can I do for you today?'  
`Nothing in particular. I just came to visit. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, Padre. I...'  
`That's quite all right, Diego,' the priest interrupted. `I wasn't expecting a visit. I assumed you would be busy. How is Victoria?'  
`She is wonderful. She does miss working at the tavern, but she wants to spend most of her time with me, at least for now,' Diego answered with a smile.  
`And how are Don Alejandro and Felipe adjusting to having her at the hacienda?'  
`I think that my father is happy to finally have a woman around the house again,' Diego chuckled. `Felipe likes it too. We've been working on his speech together. It still requires a lot of practice for him to speak. Fortunately Victoria is getting better at understanding him when he signs. We've also been spending quite a bit of time together, becoming a real family.'  
`So everything turned out the way you hoped?' the padre asked cheerfully.  
`Better than I hoped! And I really appreciate all your help,' Diego replied.  
`I did nothing.'  
`You helped Victoria have faith. You explained things to her. You helped me find the courage to tell her I'm Zorro. That is not nothing.'  
`But even without my help, you would have found your way to each other,' the priest shared his conviction.  
`I'm not so sure, Padre,' Diego sighed. `Without your help it would have taken me a long time to get over my fear of rejection. Victoria would not have accepted me so readily.'  
Padre Benites didn't like to dwell on what might have been, but he wanted to make one thing clear to the young man sitting across from him.  
`Diego, if she had not come to me for advice, she would have come to you, her best friend, after your return from Monterey. You would have seen for yourself how much she loved Zorro, not the mask but the man behind it, and you would have told her. In the end she would have understood. I'm sure of it.'  
`She would have come to me?' Diego asked incredulously.  
The padre nodded vigorously.  
`You're right, if she had come to me, I would probably have told her. I don't like to see Victoria upset,' Diego sighed. He chuckled before continuing, `I think the person I really should have asked you to talk to was the alcalde.'  
`Is he having trouble accepting that you are the man behind Zorro's mask?' Padre Benites frowned.  
`Not at all,' Diego laughed. `The mask he can't seem to see past yet is Diego's.'

* * *

_Author's note: I hope you've had as much fun reading this story as I had writing it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I want to thank my mom for beta reading; she really helped me a lot._


End file.
